All Of Me (O piesă de dragoste)
”All Of Me (O piesă de dragoste)” a fost un single scris de Sânziana Buruiană. Cântecul era despre povestea de dragoste dintre ea și Zuluf dar și despre Andreei Tonciu cu Daniel Niculescu. Single-ul a fost programat pentru albumul ”Free”, acesta nefiind lansat niciodată. În dreapta puteți observa un artwork realizat de un fan. Versuri Andreea Tonciu : Să dea Dumnezeu, eu îmi doresc oricum să mărit... De când eram într-o anumită relație, îi spuneam Sânzianei că eu o să mărit înaintea ei, dar uite că ea mi-a luat-o mie înainte. Eu sunt la început de relație și, chiar îmi doresc să mă căsătoresc, poate la anul, cine știe. Sunt extrem de fericită, radiez, este primul băiat din viața mea care mă face foarte fericită, care îmi vorbește extrem de frumos. Sânziana Buruiană : Visul meu este așa o nuntă pe plajă undeva... My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind Sânziana Buruiană : Da, foarte mari emoții am avut pe tot parcursul slujbei, pentru că nu știam cum o să reacționeze, cum o să fie, cred că n-am avut așa emoții în viața mea...dar a fost bine că ea este liniștită așa, e cumințică, e un copil tare liniștit. Mulțumesc dar eu vrea să mă lași în pace, te rog foarte frumos, știi foarte bine că am iubit și chiar vreau să mă lași în pace! Nu înțeleg de unde până unde tot mă suni, tot îmi dai telefoane, nu încetezi cu lucrurile astea. Pur și simplu, data trecută am crezut că ai înțeles, am făcut o poză cu tine și am crezut că gata, dar nu, tu îmi vii acum cu florile astea. And you give me all of you, oh oh Sânziana Buruiană : Nu, nu îmi place deloc. La început am crezut că este o glumă, chiar am vrut să...nu știu, să-i fac o surpriză, m-am gândit că este un copil amărât și să mă vadă și în realitate...dar se pare că gluma, aa nu știu s-a transformat în ceva...într-un coșmar pentru că el nu încetează pur și simplu îmi dă în fiecare zi 100 de telefoane, 100 de mesaje, îmi spune că vrea neapărat să fie cu mine că altfel se sinucide, adică niște chestii care deja... nu știu. My head's under water But I'm breathing fine Sânziana Buruiană : Eu am avut relații în care am fost mult mai iubită. (Ce, ce relații?) Mult mai iubită. Andreea Tonciu : ???. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA. 'Cause all of me Andreea Tonciu : Oricum, ce să-i spun? În afară că știe că-l iubesc foarte mult și că este sufletul meu pereche și că este aerul meu, nu mai pot stau fără el! Ce vrei să-i mai spun acum?! Haha. Zuluf : Sânziana mi-a spus ”Totul va fi bine și o să fim fericiți și o să fim fericiți în viață.” ... și eu am apreciat și am spus ”Pentru vorbele astea că ai fost lângă mine la greu, te iubesc toată viața mea.” Sânziana Buruiană : Am emoții dar m-am trezit fericită pentru că este o zi ... superbă! Pe sufletul meu, ca să zic așa. Category:Single